New Year Festival
by Ray-kun 13
Summary: Mau tahu kencan NaruHina pada waktu Tahun Baru? WAJIB REVIEW! FIC Pertama! Annonymus can review! Disclaimer: Naruto punya Kishimoto-senpai...


Malam ini adalah malam jum'at (iih cerem…) di Konohagakure tepat jam 7. Terpampang di kalender apartemen Naruto tanggal 31 Desember. Di kamar, Naruto sedang mengganti pakaiannya (ya iyalah… masa ganti baju di atas genteng..). Dia terlihat bersemangat seperti tukang becak abis minum temulawak (dari kencing kuda). Dia akan memperingati tahun baru di Konoha sekalian kencan ma Hinata…(Cie.. ehm, ehhm, uhuk, UHUK, HOOOOEEEEEKKKK, OOHHHEEEK! Authornya keselek ratusan biji salak). _Kembali ke LapTop… (lu kira Tukul Arwana) Maksudnya kembali ke story…_

'_Hina-chan, tunggu aku ya….' _ Inner Naruto. Bergegaslah Naruto ke rumah Hinata, dia buru-buru (kayak telat kerja) pingin ketemu ceweknya.

-_**Di rumah Hinata**_-(kita alihkan ke rumahnya, mas kameramen,-)

Di kediaman Hyuuga, Hinata juga buru-buru. Ketika ingin mengambil sandalnya,(sandal atau sepatu? Sepatu sandal kali, ya) dia bingung karena sandalnya gak ada. "Hinata nee-chan, cari apa?"(maaf kalo embel-embelnya qelirou… maklum amatir) tiba-tiba saja Hanabi datang(nah lo! Dari mane tuh anak dateng?). "Kamu lihat sandal nee-chan, gak?", Hinata bertanya. '_Sendal… oh, yang aku pake buat ngusir kucing barusan itu punya dia!? Gimana nih..' _Inner Hanabi kebingungan, mikir, mikir, dan mikir… karna mikir mulu, palanya jadi botak(bcandaa). "nee-chan.., maaf ya.. Hanabi gak tau kalo sandal yang Hanabi lempar bwt ngusir kucing barusan punya kakak..", Hanabi berkata terus terang tanpa ada rasa salah..(berarti nilainya dapet 10 donkz) "Kamu lemparnya kemana?", kata Hinata super lembut, selembut pakean abis dicuci Molto Ultra(Lho, koq malah promosi?). "Hanabi lempar ke luar jendela, kayaknya nyasar ke kamar Neji nii-san." Hanabi jawab terus terang. Tiba-tiba Neji datang dengan kepala benjol kiri-kanan kyk tumor di kepala(Author kgk tanggung2 digampar Neji smpe mental ke ujung kulon), "Aduh, siapa sih yang lempar ni sendal..?". Hinata en Hanabi ketawa misterius. "Nii-san, maaf ya, tadi Hanabi pingin lempar kucing yang lagi makan ikannya Hanabi, tapi gak kena… jadi yah gitu deh…", Hanabi meminta maaf seperti pengemis minta _doku_. "Laen kali hati2 ya… jadi ini sandal kamu?"(Neji). "Bukan, itu sandal nee-chan!"(Hanabi), "Oh, punya Hinata-sama, kau mau kemana, malam2 sudah cantik begitu?"(Nidji, eh salah! Neji!). Hinata menjawab dengan wajah merah semerah tomat terlalu mateng, "Ah.. eh, 

aku mau-", "Hinata-chan akan pergi ke festival bersamaku!" jawaban Hinata terpotong oleh pria seperti **BERUK** berambut pirang jabrik(Stress kali author, kgk jera abis digampar Neji. RASENGAN!!) yang tak lain adalah…

Adalah…

Adalah…

Adalah…(Ini fanfic gilaa kali ya…)

UZUMAKI NARUTO!!(gak segitunya kali, mas author)

"Halo calon kakak ipar…", Hanabi membuat Naruto _blushing._ "Jadi kau mau membawa putriku kencan ya, Uzumaki?"Hiashi datang bertanya. _Naru en Hina blushing _. "Iya, Hiashi-sama. Bolehkah?" Naruto ngarep sampe sampe berlutut di hadapan _camer-_nya. "Bat, nou stil eit o'klok, tak apa2? Tahun baru kan masih 4 jam lagi?" Hiashi terkena penyakit _Bu-Jep, alias bule-jepang_(Hiashi! Niat bahsa inggris gak sieeh!) "Gak apa-apa koq, Otousama! Mereka kan ingin b'duaan dulu.. yah.. biar mesra, terus, terus biar..", Hanabi. "HANABI!!"

_**Ketika NaruHina dan si BUAWEEL Hanabi pergi…-**__CTAKKZZ, jitakan maha dahsyat Hanabi SUCCES landing di pala Author-_

"Neji… kau tdk menjemput Tenten?" Hiashi menggoda. "Ah, emm.." Neji hanya berpikir, "Nanti saja ketika jam 9.."

Lalu terlihat Hanabi sudah berpakaian rapi, "Hanabi, wer du yu won tu go?", Hiashi bertanya(kambuh lagi nee penyakit bu-jep ngasalnya). "Aku, aku.."Hanabi gugup. "Hanabi-sama ingin bertemu Konohamaru di festifal, ya?" Neji menduga.

Lalu..

Lalu..

Lalu..(kambuh lagi penyakit fanfic-nya author)

Terjadilah kejadian dimana Hanabi blushing plus tertawanya Hiashi. "Hi hi hihihi"(Cut, cut! Hiashi, MANA EKSPRESINYA!!) _Ini author ato sutradara sih.._

Hiahi:Oh ya, maaf..

"Ho ho hohoho"(masih salah!) "Hu hu huhu"(SALAH!!) _–Setelah take ke 99.999kali Hiashi baru berhasil- _"Anakku sudah besar-besar ya..", Hiashi berkata bangga.

_**-Meanwhile.. NaruHina udah aya di festival tahun anyar-**_(author emang orang sunda yang belum perfekt…)

Pada saat mereka berjalan-jalan di festifal dengan ditemani salju yang turun dengan indah, mata Naruto terperangkap(lu kira hewan) oleh _stall _yg ada di depannya.

Naruto:Hina-chan, kau mau kita ke sana?

Hinata:Kita?! Kamu aja kali, aku juga!

Naruto:Ha ha ha… Hinata-chan pinter bercanda ya..!

_Mereka sudah sampai di sana kurang lebih 1 detik!_ (Cepet Amat!! Ya iyalah, secara mereka waktu ngobrol udh ada di depan stall!!)

M.M.Y.A.D.S(artinya Mas2 Yg Ada Di Stall):Kau mau mendapatkan hadiah untuk pacarmu, anak muda?

Naruto:Bagaimana cara bermainnya?

M.M.Y.A.D.S:Its izi! Jas cras de batel wit dis bol…(Gak ngerti ya? SAMA!! Hiashi nularin penyakitnya nieeh…)

Naruto dengan semangat melemparkan bola ke arah botol, tetapi tidak kena. Lemparan keeduaaaaaa………juga nggak.

Naruto:Mas, mas! Boleh gak ganti bolanya pake bola saya?

M.M.Y.A.D.S:Boleh, asal bentuknya harus bulat seperti ini…

Naruto:Tenang, sama koq! KAGEBUNSHIN! Naruto dengan cepat mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, JURUS DEWA MABOK LAUT! Eh Salah!! RASENGAN!!

Dengan seketika(Diapet NR donqz! SErap-KEluarkan-henTIKAn!) 3 botol tersebut mental terkena rasengan, dan dengan tidak sengaja botol2 itu dari udara langsung jatuh mementung kepala engkong2 yang botak kinclong!!

Mas2 itu langsung shock berdiri(daripada mati berdiri) karna kaget melihat bola biru yang berputar yang dapat sekaligus mementalkan botol2nya.

Naruto:Hinata-chan, kau mau apa…??

Hinata langsung menunjuk boneka _chibi Kyuubi_ yang pake baju foto mba April Lapigne, bayangin dech!! –_Mba Avril Lavigne lagi terkenal di Konoha nich!!-_

**--**

_**NaruHina pun berjalan-jalan lagi……**_

Hinata memandang boneka yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Hinata:Lucu, ya Naruto-kun?

Naruto:Ya, iyalah! Secara _kyuubi _itu ka nada di dalam tubuhku ini! Kalo aku lucu, otomatis _kyuubi _juga ikutan lucu!!(PEDE)

Sakura yang kebetulan lewat mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung 'HHOOOEEEEEEKKKK!! PEDE AMAT TUH ORANG!!'

Tiba-tiba…

CTAAKKZ! DRRRRRT! DHUAR DHUAR! BUMMMM!(kayak perang, ya?)

Seorang kakek yang tadi terpentung kepalanya, langsung menjitak, menembak dengan MG-2 dan Shotgun, dan mem-bazooka Naruto!!(bcandaa.. Cuma jitakan doank!!)

Naruto:AAADDUUUUUHHHH!!

Setelah jitakan kakek itu sukses landing di pala Naruto dan benjol mengeluarkan asap(lu kira Krakatau!!), kakek itu dengan marah-marah menegur Naruto dengan MUNCRAT!!

Inner Naruto:Gak pake kuah kale…!!

Naruto:Maaf kakek…

Kakek:KAKEK, KAKEK!! Mang gw KAKEK LO!! -CTAAAKKZ, jitakan kedua dari sang kakek-

Kakek yang garang itu pun pergi….

Naruto:Kakek itu lebih GUALAK dari nenek Tsunade!!

Naruto berkata sambil memegangi kepalnya yang BENJOL.

Hinata:Kamu gak papa, Naruto-kun…?

Naruto:Sakit, Hinata-chan…

Hinata lalu mencium pipi Naruto(Mas kameramen, adegan ini di sensor, ya…)

Naruto:Aaahhh… Hinata-chan..! Itu manis sekali!!

Naruto lalu mengembalikan ciuman Hinata… (HOOEEEKKK!! Pingin muntah si author!)

Naruto en hinata kepergok ciuman ama Konohamaru en Hanabi. (Naruto & Hinata udah kepergok ciuman 99 kali!! Ama ini brarti 100!! Menurut GUE!!)

KonoHana:Cie… mesra amat!

Hinata berkata sambil _blushing_:Hei! Kalian tidak sopan!

Hanabi:Maaf, nee-chan! Taon baru pingin dimulai tuh..!

Mereka berempat langsung ke tempat pemeriahan tahun baru…

Para pedagang ngejualin dagangannya sambil tereak-tereak.

"Kue.. kue…!!"

"Mainannya, Dek!!"

"Korannya Pak! Korannya Bu!"

"Brosur, brosur! Brosurnya Fast World! Di Endonesia!"(Lha! Udah sampe Konoha!!)

Disana, mereka bertemu teman-teman mereka, Shino, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Temari, Gaara, Kankurou, Kiba&Akamaru, Shikamaru, de el el.

"Wah, udah pada ngumpyul nich..", Naruto terkejyut.

"Kelamaan loe! Pacaran mulu sich…", Shikamaru berkata.

"SYIRIK AJA LOO!! Lu jga udh ada Temari!!", Naruto balikin kata-kata Shika.

"Udeh, udeh!! Ribut aje lo b'dua!! Tahun baru ½ jam lagi tuch!!", Lee ngomong pake kuah.. Itu emang kebiasaannya setiap 8909 detik, kalo lebih dia bakalan jadi engkong2 botak kinclong!!

Setelah keributan padam seperti PLN yang mademin listrik se-Indonesia(BUUZZZYEEET!!), di panggung tiba-tiba MC(Kakashi loo, yang jadi MCK! Eh salah!! MC gak pake K) bicara,"YAA… untuk mengisi ½ jam ini, kita panggil 5 Kunoichi!! Untuk menyanyikan lagu keroncong, rock, jazz, Country, metal, and R&B campur aduk dengan diiringi oleh DJ SHINOOO!! Yang akan dilanjutkan atraksi break dance oleh The Akatshuki Crew, dan perhitungan detik-detik TAHUN BARU!!"

Semua orang bersorak sorai… _SORAK SORAI BERGEMBIRA!!(nyanyi, mas?)_

Setelah setengah jam yang guookil itu lewat, sekarang saatnya lah untuk perhitungan detik2 menjelang tahun baru.

_23.59 lebih 50 detik.._

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, LIMA, EMPAT, TIGA, DUA, SATU….(bom akan meledak)

_Hening…_

_Hening…_

_Hening…_

_Hening…_

_Hening…_

_Hening… (Ini Fic mo hening-heningan apa?!)_

**TAHUN BARU……….!!**

Terompet ditiup, orang tereak-tereak, anjing menggonggong, khafilah tetap berlalu…(Lha?!)

--

FINISH

Author: Wah... capek banget ngetik 1460 kata...!! Sorry ya kalo cerita gw ngebosenin gini... soalnya ni fanfic tuh cerita pertama gw, sekali lagi SORRY, MAN!! Oh, ya.. kalo pingin nge-flame gw gak pa2 koq.. Gak ada yang protes, kan?

ALL: Ada.. Ada... Sini lo author!! Jangan kabur!!

Lee: Sialan lo! Muka muda kyk gini bakalan jadi engkong-engkong!!

Naruto: Wah!! Jadi elo, ya!! Yang jitak gw sambil muncrat!!

Lee: ENAK AJA!!

Hiashi: Thanks, gw uda d'jadiin bule!! Tapi knape kgak becus kyak gitu, sich...!!"

Author: He.. He.. mang knapa, lu emang takdirnya begitu di fic gw!!"

Hiashi: JYUUKEN!! (Brak, bug, dag, gdebuk, bruk...)

Naruto: Gw ikutan ah... RASENGAN!!

Author: Knapa lo malah ikut-ikutan, DOBE!!

Naruto: Soalnya Hiashi-sama kan CAMER gw!!

Hiashi: Naruto, kau boleh menikahi Hinata 10 TAHUN LAGI!! Ha.. ha.. bercanda koq...

Naruto kaget hamper mati...

Hanabi: Author!! Masa gw ngelempar sandal nee-chan buat ngusir kucing!! Gw kan pecinta binatang...

Author(dgn penampilan bonyok): Halah..! Kalo gitu lu cinta monyet, donk!!

Ino, Temari, Tenten, Sai, Chouji, de el el:KNAPA KITA GK D'MASUKIN KE DALAM NI FIC!!

Author: Kita? Lo aja kali ma MONKEY!!

(GRAK, BUK, CTAKK, DAK, DIK, DUK)

Hinata: Authornya tepar.. jadi tolong review ya.. Oh, ya... fanfic kedua hampir terbit... masih tentang Naruhina... kalo kamu Anti-Naruhina, jika mau flame author, biarlah...(NIDJI)


End file.
